


Spirited Away

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [43]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fae Character, Fantasy Universe, Gender-Neutral Character, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Within a small clearing they stopped, seeing the trees ringing the open area. Patches of flowers dotted the ground and in the center was a large standing stone. It was ancient and had long ago fallen over onto its side. No one knew what had caused it to do so. The stone looked almost like an altar of sorts, lined with lichen along the bottom edges. Vines crisscrossed the surface, several of them bearing more of the fragrant flowers and adding a splash of color.Their gaze scanned their surroundings, taking everything in. The hair on the back of their neck rose and goosebumps formed across their flesh. They could feel it in the air, their heart beginning to pound within their chest.Magic.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Male Character
Series: Requests [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 1





	Spirited Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jajeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajeta/gifts).



> Request from Jajeta. All characters are mine.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The Spring breeze drifted through the leaves of the trees and the soft grass that was underfoot. The quiet of the forest was disturbed only by the soft footfalls of a human making their way through the brush. The day was pleasantly warm, the scent of flowers giving a freshness to the air that just wasn’t present in the cold harshness of Winter.

With their hair tied back to keep it out of their face, they made their way to the secret spot that was hidden deep within the forest in a place that few humans ever traveled. They’d heard the rumors, listened to the old tales, the ones that said the fae lurked within these woods, sneaky and mischievous as they inhabited their woodland realm. The elders of the village would tell the children stories of the fae, meant to deter the young ones from venturing out from the safety of their borders. It had worked for most, but they were different. They had always been different.

They hadn’t wanted to stay in their village. They wanted to see more, to experience the possibilities that awaited them if only they would have the courage to seek them. It was a long shot, for sure, but finding out if the rumors and fairy tales were telling the truth could lead to incredible things. Or it could be a disaster, but they wanted to remain optimistic despite the anxiety that dogged their every step through the foliage.

The sunlight shining down through the leaves in the trees overhead left the ground below dappled with light. A squirrel scurried up a tree and into their home within the trunk when the human got too close, but they were focused on where they were headed and what might wait for them there.

Within a small clearing they stopped, seeing the trees ringing the open area. Patches of flowers dotted the ground and in the center was a large standing stone. It was ancient and had long ago fallen over onto its side. No one knew what had caused it to do so. The stone looked almost like an altar of sorts, lined with lichen along the bottom edges. Vines crisscrossed the surface, several of them bearing more of the fragrant flowers and adding a splash of color. 

Their gaze scanned their surroundings, taking everything in. The hair on the back of their neck rose and goosebumps formed across their flesh. They could feel it in the air, their heart beginning to pound within their chest.

Magic.

They ran a hand over their clothes, made of simple homespun linen, then smoothed a stray lock of hair back behind their ear. They approached the large stone taking up the center of the clearing, a hand extended to gently lay upon it. The surface was rough, warmth from the sun seeping into their palm. 

“Not often that a human ventures this far into the woods.”

The voice shattered the quiet serenity around them, making their heart leap into their throat. A choked gasp escaped and the human whirled around, searching for the source. Their eyes widened when they found who had spoken.

A man stood there at the edge of the clearing, half encased in the shadows of the trees. No, not a man. A fae. They could see enough from where they stood to know that the other was no mere human as they were. Opalescent eyes gleamed with mischief from where the fae stood, mere feet away from where the human gawked. He was male, his hair a shiny silver that drifted down to his hips, tied back in a long braid and lined with flowers. From their vantage point, they could see one ear that formed a perfectly pointed tip whereas a human’s would have been rounded.

Regaining their composure as the sunlight illuminated the fair skin of the fae as he stepped out from the tree line, they inclined their head.

“Indeed. Are you one of the woodland folk? The fae?” There was something about them. Something they could only describe as otherworldly. For all he may have had the form of a human, he certainly was not one of them. His upper body was exposed, no shirt hiding that pale flesh from the sun’s rays. His feet were bare, silent with every step they took. His lower body was covered with a pair of white leggings that ended just below his knees. A silver and gold circlet adorned his brow, the pattern formed an ornate set of loops that wove into each other.

“What do you think I am?” He leaned against the stone, turned so his backside was partially seated on the edge while his hands were braced on either side of himself. His question caught them off guard, but they should have figured a fae wouldn’t give a straight answer.

“I think you are,” they replied, injecting as much confidence into their voice as they could. They couldn’t seem to take their eyes off of him. They’d never laid eyes on anyone or anything so beautiful. Up close, they could make out freckles that faintly dotted his cheeks, the only “imperfection” on his skin, but they only made him more lovely in their eyes.

“Then a fae is what I am if that’s what you believe.” That mischief lingered and they knew they’d have to tread carefully, to word everything without leaving room for any errors or loopholes. They’d heard all the stories and knew how wily the fae could be, even though most believed them to only be myth or legend. They couldn’t decide if they were fortunate or not to have found one as they had.

“I was hoping that you could help me then,” they continued upon receiving that response. They tried to come across as unafraid even though their heart was racing. They vaguely wondered if he could hear it, but dismissed the thought.

Silvery brows rose in surprise and the fae looked amused. “What is it you would so boldly ask of a fae upon first meeting?”

“Freedom.” One single word yet it carried so much weight. They were stifled in their village, expected to follow along the same path so many others had tread before them. To lead a life that everyone they knew expected them to conform to. It wasn’t a life that they wanted. Not at all. “Please. I need to get away from here. I can’t take it anymore.”

Desperation was not a good thing when negotiating with a fae. Yet they couldn’t help it leaking into their words. It was difficult to deny that they were indeed desperate. All they wanted was to go where no one they knew would find them. To see as many new and exciting things as they could. All the while, those eyes lingered on them, the fae never once breaking eye contact. His features showed that he was considering what they said, though he gave no indication as to what his answer might be. It left them standing there, anxious, fearing the unknown, but knowing that it was far too late to turn back.

“You wish to escape your village and the oppression you feel they force upon you,” the fae said when he spoke at last and they nodded immediately.

“Yes. That’s exactly it,” they replied, pleased that he had understood what they needed. “Can you help me?”

“I could. Though…what would you offer me in return for such aid?” Arms crossed over his bare chest and one slender index finger tapped his chin idly.

“That depends on what you want.” They weren’t going to give him just anything. They had limited resources after all. Yet they didn’t think money would be something a fae would have any interest in.

“Well, you could give me…your firstborn child…” One brow arched as he watched their reaction and he actually chuckled when their jaw nearly hit the forest floor from shock.

“My firstborn? Surely you jest.” They shook their head slightly in disbelief, but the confusion only heightened when the fae’s impassive features gave way to mirth and laughter.

He nearly doubled over as he laughed, one arm lingering around his bare torso, the other braced against the ancient stone slab. “You mortals believe anything you hear. Priceless.”

The confusion was replaced with annoyance, their head tilting slightly. “So, you don’t want my firstborn?”

When he managed to get his laughter under control at last, he shook his head. “Absolutely not. Whatever would I do with a human child? Your face was quite entertaining, however, so thank you for that.”

“So pleased that I could amuse you.” They weren’t and the sarcasm was thick in their tone.

“Ah, well, let me propose this then: I shall take you away from here. To the realm of the fae where few mortals ever tread. I must warn you, however, that once you leave this world, you can never return.” He fell silent, watching their reaction once again. Humans were so expressive.

“Never?” The realm of the fae. That sounded exciting, but the thought of never returning gave them pause. They wanted to get away from their dreary village life, but did they want to stay away from their world forever? “What’s it like there?”

“Well, it’s certainly more magical than here. Always something new for a mortal such as yourself to discover. All you’d have to be is yourself. No expectations. No cares in the world. Just living life to the fullest,” he replied as he stepped closer to them, bare feet silent on grass warmed by the sun’s rays. He stopped before them. “What say you?”

“You give me your word? That I can live my life in peace, on my terms, and that no harm will come to me?” Their inquiry was met with a nod, the fae standing before them placing one hand over his heart, offering a half bow.

“You have my solemn word, fair mortal. A word to the wise that we fae cannot tell a lie. What I speak is the truth.” He stayed before them, his proximity sending a light flush spreading across the apples of their cheeks. “And perhaps, if you wish, you needn’t experience this new life alone…”

The words trailed off as a hand reached out, gently brushing down the rough fabric of their shirt sleeve, bright eyes gazing into their own with a question lurking in their depths. The unasked question left their breath catching slightly. His touch, on the other hand, had them drifting a bit closer to him. They couldn’t deny he was gorgeous. That such a magical being had certainly caught their attention in many different ways. They were drawn to him and they suspected it wasn’t via magical influence, but had no way of knowing for sure. Still, despite the inherent risks, they took a leap and inclined their head. The two of them had reached an accord.

A smile bloomed across his soft, pink lips and then they were pressed against their own. They were as soft as they looked, warm and gentle as the fae kissed the human. Like he was sealing a deal. Warm hands gently framed the human’s face and a soft sigh escaped them as they leaned into him, hands meeting bare skin when they came to rest on his chest.

They weren’t certain when things shifted, but as they felt their lower back pressed to the edge of that stone slab, they realized they weren’t complaining about it either. That soft kiss became something deeper, eager, the fae’s body flush against their own as his tongue teased their lips, silently coaxing them to part. Entry was granted and the fae quickly accepted, his tongue almost as mischievous as its owner as it played with theirs. His kiss was so perfect, left them feeling so eager, that when the fae easily lifted them in his arms to set them down on the edge of that stone, they had no objections.

Strong hands slid under their shirt, sliding over the skin discovered there. Clever fingers brushed over their nipples, the tender buds pert from the fae’s attention. They weren’t sure when their shirt was removed but they didn’t care about the garment in the slightest when the fae bent his head to wrap his lips around one of their nipples, teasing it with tongue and teeth. They moaned for him, the flush of arousal spreading from their cheeks down their neck and chest as that heat filled them.

The sun was warm on their flesh, making the fae’s hair shine as he bent to his work with single-minded focus. Their fingers buried in those silver strands, back arching slightly as their hips were tugged forward to cradle the fae between their thighs at the edge of the rock. They could feel it then as he grinded against them, the hard length of him trapped within the confines of his pants. Of its own accord, their hand slipped between their body and the fae’s, fingers nimbly moving to stroke him through the fabric. He bucked into their touch, a soft groan reverberating through him.

The rest of their clothing was quickly discarded after that, though they were wearing far more than the fae was. Then skin met skin and the human didn’t care about anything else after that. Lips sought more heated kisses, tongues played and hands wandered, bringing that need burning within them to a fever pitch as they teased and tormented each other to the breaking point. A strange sensation washed over them, earning a shiver, and they could feel that things had changed, that their body was ready for him. Fae magic had its perks it would seem.

The fae smirked at them, his weeping cock head pressed against their entrance after a few moments. The tip of his nose brushed against theirs teasingly in turn and his voice was a low rumble of a purr. “Are you certain this is what you want, my lovely?”

At that point, they could safely say that they’d never wanted anything more in their life. It was a rush, knowing they were about to lie with a fae, to venture off to his world forever. It was thrilling and the human could only nod quickly, eagerly, groaning when they felt the thick head of him slide inside.

He took his time, inch after inch slowly filling them. When he could go no further, buried to the hilt within their willing body, he kissed them softly and gave them time to adjust to him. They were no strangers to the intimacy of lying with another, but it had been quite some time since their last lover and they were grateful for the time to adjust. Only when they nodded after returning that kiss did the fae begin to move once more.

Slow, firm thrusts filled them again and again, earning soft moans from them as their arms wound around the fae like they wanted to keep him close while also having something to hold onto. He welcomed their embrace, their lips meeting fervently for breathless kisses. He was so hot and thick inside of them, his lips trailing a path of fire down the column of their throat when they bared it for him. Little marks were left with his teeth and his pace quickened.

His hips snapped forward relentlessly, hands gripping their thighs to keep them close just as they clung to him. They felt themselves getting closer and closer, their legs winding around his waist as that familiar heat pooled in their belly, until they could hold it back no longer. Their orgasm overwhelmed them, nerve endings alight with the pleasure he gave so freely as their cry echoed through the clearing around them, carried away by the soft breeze.

The fae thrusted forward one final time before the wet heat of his spend filled them, a low groan given against the tender skin of their throat. A soft kiss was pressed to their quickened pulse, hands softly caressing their skin as the pair of them both came down from that blissful high. They felt a smile pressed against their skin along with those almost loving kisses, his voice a gentle murmur easily heard that filled them with such warmth.

“Let’s go home, my lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)


End file.
